fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanesuzu Akaiko
is one of the three main cures in Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure!. She is a girl who is emotional and write songs trying to explaining her feelings. She doesn't have willingness to join the world of music, even if she's a good singer and knows how to play the guitar. She likes to eat sweets a lot and her favorite store is a candy store that is close to her home. Her Crystal Tear appears once she cried under the starry sky by Ruri's death transforming her into . Her theme colour is red and her powers are related to fire. Her catchphrase is . Personality Depending on the situation, Akaiko can be lonely and cry baby or can be cheerful and smiling. On the school, she is shy and wait for the other peoples talk with her. Fortunately, she have friends that always are talking and laughing with her. When she goes to a place alone and see everyone talking and she is left behind, she feels lonely and excluded, and it's when her emotional side appears making her wanting to cry. Akaiko is smart and feels happy to help people with math problems and teaching them. She has a certain concern for the opinions of others and is afraid of looking bad in front of the peoples, making her lose her concentration and be limited of does certain things. When she go to a new place, Akaiko don't talk with no one and sometimes stay anonymous by afraid of begin rejected by the others. Akaiko is very punctual and impatient, also hates having to wait for other people who are very slow. She always look for the easier way to end the things. Now about the other side of her personality, Akaiko is cheerful and friendly, she easily makes new friendships by her smiling and funny nature. Akaiko help her friends when they need and encourages them to follow their goals. She always shares her things with them, as long as they return them later. She also appears to be very competitive and a bad loser. Akaiko also enjoys music and express herself through it. Whenever she has it, Akaiko also likes to eat very much and when she is sad she does it a lot to try to feel better. As Cure Hearty, she is more determined to win and never give up. She also is more fucose and don't cares about the other peoples. As Pretty Cure, she's also more arrogant and likes to display herself, especially her abilities. Cure Hearty never abandons her friends and leaving them first. Her normal personality (as Kanesuzu Akaiko) is still present, as she hates when she gives the order and her teammates do not understand and she has to say more than once. Cure Hearty acts as the leader. Appearance Kanesuzu Akaiko is a red-haired girl with tanned skin and green eyes. Her hair reaches her mid-back and is wavy at ends in ponytail held by a green ribbon with two-bell shaped clip with straight bangs. Her casual clothes consist of a white short-sleeved shirt with a black flower and design on the front. To give more style, she also wears a black denim jacket with a short skirt the same color as the jacket. Black ankle boots and matching her red guitar make people confuse her with a rocker. When she is on school, her uniform is with the blaze tied around her waist and the tie is dark red, different from the other students that have dark blue ties. As Cure Hearty, her hair is longer and reddish-orange with her eyes turned in orange. Her hair get straight with a small wavy at end and keep in the same old ponytail with the same ribbon. She have accessories like a small red flame-shaped earrings with a orange ribbon choker. Her Pretty Cure outfits consistented of a red sleeveless midriff top with a black bow at the center of chest with small pale red ruffled piece under it. There's a red heart-shaped stone resting on the bow. The skirt is red with pale red frills underneath and black short leggings. The ankle boots are red with white shoelaces and also use black ribbons on her wrist. History Early Life She pass live with her grandfather and her aunt because her parents can stay with her. When Akaiko were young she always wanted to learn how to play some musical instrument, it's when she met Inori who teach her how to play the instrument. Seen that she have a good voice and can be a singer, she decided to make her a singer. The years have passed and Inori asked if she wants to join at music world, but she say 'no', Inori respect her decision and given up of make her a singer. Becoming Pretty Cure On a night, she was walking around and saw red magical light which led her to an abandoned park. With her, there's more two girls, one in green and other in blue. A woman upon a dog appears and make a surprise attack. They three try to run away of the park, but the gate was locked, the monster was getting close them and with a violent attack, try to kill they three. The blue girl sacrifice herself for save the other two girls. Akaiko and the green girl begins to cry, and the green girl tries to wake the blue girl up, but it was too late, she had died already. Baby - who was watching the event - began to cry and three of her tears were in the girl's theme colour. A tear appeared for each of the three girls making the blue girl resurrect and they turned into Pretty Cure. Relationships *'Yamano Inori': Is her friend. Inori is often helping Akaiko to write her songs and giving music lessons for her. Inori also teaches her how to play guitar and how to sing. Akaiko tells her feelings and problems for Inori and don't cares of tell her these things because she knows she can count on her. Cure Hearty is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Akaiko. She transforms using her Crystal Tear, along with her teammates Himemiya Ruri and Koharu Midori. Cure Hearty has her powers based of fire and she is represented by the music note. Cure Hearty, Cure Watery and Cure Healing can perform an attack together called Colour◇Triple, and individually performs the attack Red Flaming Straight. Her tears mean passion. Abilities She is the stronger of her group, as well as the more brave. Cure Hearty uses her fire powers to add more damage for her physical attacks, and to give more style when she fights. She also combines her powers with the power of her teammates for create new and stronger attacks and she gave the idea to create the Colour◇Triple. Of they three, she is the physically strongest of the group. Her attacks involve mainly punchs following by kicks. Even being super strong, Cure Hearty is also hampered and when she get excited begins to forget her friends, finding that can do everything alone. When it comes to magic, she always wants something to do with punching or kicking. Etymology Kanesuzu: The term and have the same meaning which is "Bell". Akaiko: The term mean "Red", which would fit with her theme colour, while the term mean "Child". Her name can be translated into "Red Child". Her name means "Red Bell Child". Music Akaiko's voice actor, Uegaki Hinata, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Himemiya Ruri, and Hirano Aya, who voices Koharu Midori. *'Red Bell' Duets *'Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald' Trivia *Akaiko is the first red leader Cure. **She is the first lead Cure to use fire power. *She shares the same voice actor with Refi. *She is the second Cure to play guitar, preceded by Kurokawa Ellen. *Her name (Cure Hearty) is similar to "Cure Heart". Category:Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure! Category:Triple Colour◇Pretty Cure! characters Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97